


Drummers' Day

by StarflowerSea



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Music, Secret Santa, drumming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflowerSea/pseuds/StarflowerSea
Summary: Banri and Miyuki have a drumming session together.
Relationships: Shiroishi Banri & Sakaigawa Miyuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Drummers' Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone – and Merry Christmas! I hope all of you are doing well! This is a gift oneshot I wrote as part of the AASide Artist Discord's Secret Santa event!
> 
> Happy holidays, and I hope you all enjoy it!

“A drumming session, huh?”

Miyuki stared at Banri, bemused. It wasn’t a surprising request, per se, considering they were both drummers and all. But why now of all times?

“Yeah! Ever since I saw you perform on stage with GYROAXIA, I’ve always been intrigued by your playing style,” Banri replied. “I thought it’d be interesting to compare our drumming styles in person, if you would. Not to mention,” and here he winked with a mischievous grin, “it’s a great opportunity for a showdown too.”

Miyuki chuckled, a small smirk crossing his face. “So  _ that’s _ the real reason you wanted to see me.” He looked Banri over curiously, then shook his head, his smirk lingering. “Well, I suppose it’s as good a reason as any other.”

Banri perked up. “So you accept?”

“I do.”

“Alright!” Banri cheered as he fist-pumped the air. “Let’s rock and roll! I wanna get playing already!”

Miyuki could only chuckle at Banri’s boundless enthusiasm. This was going to be quite an interesting session indeed.

Together they settled at their drum sets, facing each other. Miyuki stole a glance at Banri, noting with surprise how much shorter the latter was. Despite that, it was clear from performances Banri’s drumming overflowed with incredible power.

“Did you have a song in mind?” Miyuki asked.

Banri shrugged nonchalantly. “Not really. I was going to ask the same thing, actually.”

“Hm…” Miyuki tilted his head thoughtfully as he searched through his mind for a suitable song. Argonavis and GYROAXIA were familiar with each other’s setlists to know that their musical styles were nearly opposite each other. It would be difficult to meet in the middle.

“What about a cover?” Banri suggested. “Both of us have covered quite a few songs, right?”

Miyuki perked up at Banri’s words. Come to think of it, they had played a cover or two together – the three-day joint live between the two bands immediately came to mind.

“How about  _ GO?” _ Miyuki turned towards Banri with a smile. “The song we played together during the  _ Crossing _ live.”

“I remember that song!” Banri’s face lit up in excitement. “Your drumming was amazing!”

“As was your singing,” Miyuki replied. “It certainly looked like you and Ren had a lot of fun up there.”

Banri chuckled shyly as he scratched the back of his head. “My singing is nowhere near as good as Ren-kun’s, but I appreciate the compliment. It definitely was fun!”

Miyuki smiled contently as he reminisced. Getting to perform with Argonavis together was definitely worth the mix-up that occurred – both bands stood to learn from each other, and in Miyuki’s opinion it had helped them become more well-rounded overall. Not to mention, he thought that since then, he had seen the atmosphere in GYROAXIA relax a touch, while Argonavis seemed to be striving harder than ever to reach their goals. Clearly Argonavis’s camaraderie and GYROAXIA’s steadfast resolve had influenced each other positively.

“Shall we get started then?” Miyuki picked up his drumsticks and twirled them.

Banri nodded and gave Miyuki a thumbs-up. “I’m ready when you are.”

“Alright. A one, a two, and a three—”

The two leapt in headfirst, the thunder of drumrolls and the metallic ting of hi-hats filling the air. Immediately Miyuki’s heartbeat began to race as Banri’s drumming swept him away. Though Miyuki was always aware of the power of Banri’s playing on stage, hearing it in such close proximity was like being engulfed by a tsunami. It was nearly overwhelming, so much so that it stole Miyuki’s very breath.

_ So this is the true power of your drumming… _

For a long moment Miyuki could only stop and stare at Banri in awe. A strange feeling welled up in Miyuki’s chest, breathlessness mingling with a roaring flame. As GYROAXIA’s drummer, he couldn’t allow himself to be outdone.

_ If this is how it will be, then bring it on! _

Clenching his jaw, Miyuki launched himself into playing, letting instinct guide the way. Adrenaline rushed through his limbs and fueled every drum stroke, pushing him farther and farther along the road. Before long a wide smile stretched across his face as Miyuki lost himself in the rhythm. Out of the corner of his eye Miyuki could see Banri playing with a similarly breathless smile, boundless joy radiating across the room.

Together Miyuki and Banri drummed away to their heart’s content, playing with the rhythm and ad-libbing freely. The flames within their hearts mingled, filling the room with a palpable roar that matched their thundering heartbeats. On through the song they swept, forging their way forward by sheer will alone.

Before either of them knew it they had reached the end of the song, the air ringing heavy with the reverberations of cymbal- and drumrolls. Even as Miyuki and Banri caught their breaths, barely did the last echoes of sound rest than did giddy laughter fill the room, their voices swirling through the air.

“That was amazing!” Banri’s eyes shone with a radiance that made Miyuki’s heart skip.

Miyuki nodded with a smile of his own. “It really was! Your drumming swept me away!”

“Really?” Banri’s eyebrows shot up in surprise for a moment before he chuckled. “I guess I got a bit too carried away.”

“All the better,” Miyuki replied sincerely. “I can see why Argonavis’s songs contain so much heart – it’s in part because of you.”

“Heart?”

“Sincerity. Not to mention, warmth and power.” Miyuki gestured towards Banri. “Argonavis’s songs stir up feelings like no other – not even GYROAXIA’s songs can compare to them.”

“Miyuki-kun…”

Miyuki smiled at Banri warmly. “Your drumming really is something else. Be proud of it!”

For a moment Banri stared at Miyuki wordlessly, the former’s face frozen in shock, before finally easing into a grateful smile. “Thank you, Miyuki-kun. Your words mean more to me than you’ll ever know.” Banri’s eyes sparkled as he pointed at Miyuki’s drums. “And besides, your drumming is awesome too. Just hearing a little bit of it is enough to get my blood pumping!”

A chuckle escaped Miyuki as scratched the back of his head. “I suppose that’s a compliment I can take.”

Lazily Miyuki stretched his arms over his head, letting the tension melt away as he gazed up at the bright studio lights. It was forever since he was able to let loose like this, much less with someone from another band. It was freeing to say the least.

“That was a fun showdown!” Banri’s voice drew Miyuki from his thoughts.

“Right, you said this was going to be a showdown earlier.” Miyuki glanced at Banri with an amused smirk. “So, who won?”

“What do you think?”

Caught off guard by the question, Miyuki paused for a moment.“Well…If I had to say, it was you who won.”

Miyuki half-expected Banri to whoop in joy – and even playfully taunt Miyuki a little – but instead what he got was an almost bemused smile.

“Me, huh?” Banri’s eyebrows knit together in a frown. “I admit, I didn’t expect this.”

“Huh?”

“I mean, you’re GYROAXIA’s drummer – and GYROAXIA is the best of the best, right?” Banri asked. “Playing under Nayuta-kun must be pretty tough, not to mention how complex GYROAXIA’s songs are. There’s no way I could play anything remotely close to that.”

For a long beat Miyuki could only stare at Banri as he searched for words. Finally, Miyuki gave Banri a reassuring smile. “As I said before, Argonavis’s songs carry a charm of their own. Both Argonavis and GYROAXIA have their own unique ways of going about music, and because of that, both bands are able to thrive in their own way. Besides, technical skill isn’t everything. If I had to say so myself, passion and dedication are just as important.”

Banri seemed to relax as he nodded in understanding. “Thank you, Miyuki-kun. Your kind words mean a lot to me.”

“You deserve them and more.” Miyuki held Banri’s gaze in his own. “You’re more than a good drummer – you’re a good person, too.”

“As are you,” Banri replied. “I admit, I didn’t expect such a demeanor from GYROAXIA’s drummer.”

Miyuki tilted his head quizzically. “What did you expect?”

“Well, normally you’re so…cocky and talkative. And charismatic, I guess.” Banri scratched the back of his head. “I never expected this side of you.”

A small smile crossed Miyuki’s face at the thought. The more he thought about it, the more he realized how similar the two of them were – charismatic and boisterous, yet hiding a kindness underneath.

“You know, we’re more alike than I imagined.”

Banri lit up at the statement. “We really are. We’re both drummers after all – not to mention we share the same hair color too!”

Miyuki burst into laughter, the sound warm and bright as it filled the room. “You’re right about that!”

Banri laughed along contently, his voice light as it mingled with Miyuki’s. The joy within them grew and blossomed, sparkling like fireworks.

Even as they quieted warm jubilance still lingered in the air, thrumming softly with a comforting presence. Inwardly Miyuki couldn’t help but quietly marvel at the fact that despite Argonavis’s and GYROAXIA’s nearly opposite mindsets, their members were still able to find things in common and build bridges with which to connect each other. Were the others like this as well?

The more he thought about it, the more Miyuki realized that had to be the case – after all, Wataru and Kenta were brothers, and Ren was always trying to reach out to Nayuta whenever the two crossed paths. Not to mention, Yuto and Reon seemed to have some past history with each other. This left himself and Banri, and Rio and Ryo as the ones left. But right here and right now, the two drummers were already closing the gap between them.

“You know…I wonder if Argonavis and GYROAXIA can become friends someday.”

“What do you mean?”

“We all know each other, and most of us have quite a bit in common.” Miyuki’s gaze was again drawn to the lights above as the words spilled out. “I’m happy that we met each other, even if it was a little rocky at first.”

“Me too.” Banri’s voice softened noticeably as if he were lost in thought. “I admit, I was shocked when I first saw you guys perform – compared to us, you were all on a whole different level, far above us. Yet the more we interacted with each other, the more I realized that in the end, you’re just another band, like us.”

The sincerity in Banri’s words sent Miyuki’s heart fluttering as Miyuki nodded in agreement. “You’re absolutely right. And on top of that, performing with you guys during the  _ Crossing _ joint live helped encourage us to bridge the gap between everyone. After all, in the end we’re not just fellow bandmates, but people as well.” A chuckle escaped Miyuki as he shook his head sheepishly. “All of this is to say…I’m really happy that we got to play together today. It helped me a lot.”

Banri’s face lit up in an appreciative smile. “I’m glad too. I think thanks to that, we were able to become a little closer to each other.”

Miyuki smiled back warmly. “Yeah.”

Together two drummers basked in the serenity of each other’s companionship, content with the knowledge that simply by being together, they were changing each other for the better, little by little.


End file.
